Nickname
by awintea
Summary: eijiryo // Eiji and Ryoma go out on a date, to have Atobe interrupt them. Eiji gets jealous // oneshot. dedicated to Mage Firestorm.


Nickname

An EijiRyo oneshot, dedicated to Mage Firestorm, who asked for ... EijiRyo, and Eiji getting jealous of Atobe. It's not exactly blatant here, I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry if this isn't what you wanted, Mage-san! I deleted the message so I couldn't remember the exact prompt that you asked for. It _is_ exactly 850 words though! I tried my ... if not my best... I tried. xD

Nope, don't own PoT! Maybe I should get a parrot to reiterate that for me each time I write something. xP

x Nickname x 850 words x Prompt - EijiRyo with Eiji being jealous of Atobe

Eiji and Ryoma were sitting in a café, on a blissfully simple and uneventful date. Usually, their dates ended up as complete fiascos, with at least one regular spying on them every time, because Oishi, ever the mother hen, wanted to make sure their kouhai was kept safe and Momo just liked espionage. Plus, Fuji luxuriated in seeing them suffer whenever Momo impeded Eiji and Ryoma's attempts at any public displays of affection.

They had luckily eluded all of the regulars during said date. They hadn't said anything about it during school or practice, and had even set off in different directions after practice to keep from arousing any of Oishi's easily set off suspicions. They had met up at an innocuous little coffee shop a ways away from their usual scenery, so that they didn't accidentally meet up with anybody they didn't want to.

Ryoma had even obliged to Eiji's wish and taken off his cap, so that they wouldn't be as easily recognised. They couldn't really do anything about Eiji's red hair though, but at least the pair was a bit more inconspicuous.

And then...

'Echizen?'

Ryoma and Eiji looked to the door of the coffee shop, where a dark grey haired individual with one mole on his face stared. The two froze in their motions, like a couple caught kissing by one of their parents.

'Ah. Monkey King,' Ryoma responded dully, not blithe at having Atobe show up during what had previously been his and Eiji's time alone.

Their blissfully simple and uneventful date imploded right then.

Atobe promptly sat down at their table for four, diagonally from Ryoma, and beside Eiji. Atobe was either completely ignorant, or simply chose to believe that the malevolent ambience about Eiji was non-existent. The frown from Ryoma being overlooked was more reasonable, as Ryoma normally greeted Atobe with such a facial feature anyway.

'Don't call me that, brat,' Atobe said with an irascible demeanour. He casually flagged down a waitress and asked for a cup of coffee, making the waitress giggle a little. The coffee arrived almost instantaneously, with a little slip of paper wedged into the handle. Atobe took out the paper and placed it gingerly on the table, as if it was contagious.

Ryoma turned to Eiji with an almost contrite expression about him. Then, Ryoma turned back to Atobe with his previous frown.

'Why are you here? Do you want to lose to me in tennis, Monkey King?' Ryoma said discourteously. He took a large gulp from his own grape Ponta, and found it a bit not to his liking, perhaps because of the companions (or rather, companion) he was drinking it with.

Atobe frowned. 'Ore-sama was trawling through commoner purlieus because Jirou decided that I needed experience in... plebeian pleasures.' Atobe wrinkled at his nose at even the thought of having to do such foul things.

'But then, ore-sama spotted you and ... Kikumaru, was it, sitting in the café by yourselves, so ore-sama decided to bless you with his awe-worthy presence.' Atobe smirked at the two, clearly expecting the duo to venerate and laud him vociferously.

Eiji, however, did not look like he was about to praise Atobe. On the contrary, he looked like he was about to maul him. The aura that Eiji was emanating could have been considered to be akin to that of Fuji's when he had been playing Mizuki.

Ryoma, descrying this, said in a quite impetuous tone, 'Monkey King, can you leave?'

Atobe was, needless to say, unduly affronted. 'What? Ore-sama, leave? After ore-sama had generously decided to bestow upon you the gift of ore-sama's company?'

Ryoma resisted the strong desire to roll his eyes. Repeatedly. He looked at Eiji. Eiji was pouting cutely now, perhaps hoping that said Atobe would notice his visage, simply abscond and let Ryoma and Eiji carry on with their date.

Alas, Atobe was unaware of Eiji's mind tricks, and started to rant again. 'Ore-sama'

'Keigo? What are you doing here?' A tired sounding tone voiced from behind the table, and the trio turned to find a sleepy eyed Jirou.

'Jirou!' Atobe exclaimed, jumping up from his table and thus nearly knocking over his coffee.

'Idiot monkey king!' Ryoma said, as he held the coffee mug steady. Numerous droplets of coffee trickled down the sides onto Ryoma's hands, making him bite his lip from the coffee's heat.

Atobe didn't even seem to hear Ryoma, his attention utterly enraptured Jirou. 'Let's go, Jirou. Away from this blasted common place.' He left the café with Jirou, leaving Ryoma and Eiji by themselves.

'It's getting late,' Ryoma said, looking at the clock on the wall of the coffee shop. 'I probably have to leave now.'

Eiji was still pouting.

'I'm sorry,' Ryoma said uncharacteristically, trying to get Eiji to just _stop pouting_.

Eiji asked, still with the pout, 'Why?'

Ryoma responded, 'Because our date was ruined by Monkey King.'

Eiji's pout, instead of lightening, actually deepened. 'That's not it!'

Ryoma was getting annoyed. 'Then what is it?'

'Why does he get a nickname when I don't?'

Ryoma died. x owari

And of course, when I say died, I do mean it in a completely not literal way. xD I mean it in a sort of ... wanting to slap himself to die way? Anyway, I do hope you understand that. n.n

Please review if you liked it, and flames and concrit are welcome! -awinchan


End file.
